We Could be Something
by XXxlovebreaksthebrokenxXX
Summary: It's senior year for the recess gang! T.J. is up for prom king, Spinelli's down for anything, and maybe they can actually be something. Rated T for lang. I'm back! I'm sorry I've been gone so long, don't hate me!
1. The More Things Change

Chapter One: the More Things Change

**BEEP! _BEEP!_ BEEP! _BEEP! _BE-**

Ashley (Ash) Spinelli rolled over and slapped her alarm clock for the third time that Wednesday morning. This time, however, instead of closing her eyes, she groaned and sat up, throwing back the coverlet and stepping out onto the icy wood floor with a shudder. Yawning and stretching, she headed for the bathroom.

Standing blearily in front of the sink, Ash regarded her reflection. So many things had changed in the past eight years, she could scarcely recognize herself. Her thick, dark hair had grown long and now hung loose and messy down her back, its thick waves begging to be tamed into its usual smooth texture. Her nearly-olive skin looked slightly greasy from sleep, had cleared since middle school and was nearly as smooth as it had been in her childhood. Full lips and big, dark eyes dominated her face, buther high delicate cheekbones and thick black lashes were her favorite features. She smiled slightly at the girl in the mirror. She wasn't a beauty, certainly, but she had some...charms. While washing her face and brushing her teeth, Ash thought about her friends. They'd changed as much as she had, if not more.

Out of the whole gang, Gus had changed the most. Now a tall, slender tennis star, muscular and well-groomed teen, Gus was the apple of every girl's eye. He was headed for the Army once they graduated, and worked out daily in preparation. Next was Gretchen. Awkward, skinny Gretchen had kept her slender build but it was softened by slight curves,which she flattered with modest cardigans,v-necks, and skinny jeans. The big glasses were hornrimmed now, and her buck teeth had been tamed by braces. Nothing, however, could tame her craving for knowledge, and she was destined to be valedictorian. Her boyfriend, Vince LaSalle, had changed quite a bit too. He'd ditched the flat-top and every sport besides b-ball, and was now team captain. He was also president of the high school cooking club and utterly devoted to his lady love, miss Gretchen. Puke. Next came Mikey, whose personality hadn't lost its bard-like charms. He had, however, slimmed down a bit and learned to use a hairbrush properly. Head of poetry, thespian, and madrigal clubs, Mikey had also gained a ton of other friends to hang out with. He still made time for the gang though.

And then there was TJ, who hadn't really changed at all.

Sure, he was taller, and his clothes were a little different, but the leader of the pack with the baseball cap was still just that. He was also quarterback of the football team and everyone's dream guy...even better-liked than Gus. He was also the ONLY person who still called her Spinelli...and the only person even allowed to call her Spin. Mmmm...Ash blushed, then glared at her reflection. _Cut it out! _she told the girl in the mirror sternly, shaking the brush she'd been dragging through her nearly butt-length hair for emphasis. _He's so totally offlimits, don't even start._ She then distracted herself, becoming busy with applying smoky eyeliner and a touch of lipstick. She liked makeup, so long as it wasn't gunked on like the Ashleys wore theirs. Ash absently checked the time. 7:00! Crap! TJ would be there any minute!

Ash dashed back to her room, throwing on a purple cami and a pair of painted-on black skinnies, then jamming her feet haphazardly into her scuffed old Doc Martens. A horn blared outside. "Coming!" she shouted out the window and into the sharp October morning. She snagged her orange ski cap and pinned it to her hair.

_The more things change..._she thought wryly, before dashing out of the house to the waiting car.


	2. That Girl is Fine

Chapter Two: That Girl is Fine 3

TJ pounded his steering wheel to the beat of the stereo, waiting impatiently for his passenger to arrive. It was a crisp October day, and he could feel a chill through his green hoodie. Just when TJ was about to blow the horn once more, he saw Spinelli pounding out of the house in her ridiculous shit-stomping boots, laces dragging in the dewy grass.

"Jeez, Spin, you tryin' to make us late?" he asked as she climbed breathlessly into the passenger seat and slammed the door.

"Sorry Teej," she wheezed, shrugging. "Overslept."

Once they were on the road, he looked at her more closely. She was flawless, as usual, total bombshell. But her eyes were heavy and dark shadows rimmed them. Her normally snarky voice was missing a certain zing, and her shoulders were rolled forward slightly. TJ knew girls, and this girl looked rough.

"You ok?" he asked, taking one hand off the wheel to rest it on the crook of her elbow.

She shrugged him off and looked out the window. "M'fine," she said.

As was already said, TJ knew girls, and this was the danger zone. Alarms went off in his brain at the word "fine." But he also knew Spinelli, perhaps better than anyone, so instead of coddling her he was blunt. "What's the problem?" he asked her, and when she ignored him he put his hand on her shoulder, still driving one-handed. "Out with it," he ordered sternly.

She jerked her arm and turned towards him, rolling her eyes. "Eyes on the wheel or I'll deck you," she said flatly. He put his hand immediately on the steering wheel, knowing she meant what she said. "It's really no big deal, Teej, I just didn't get enough sleep last night. I had to finish Erikson's stupid paper on Romeo and Juliet. That story is such bollocks." She fake-gagged for emphasis.

TJ's tense muscles relaxed. No problems at home, and Spin hadn't beat anyone up. That had the potential to get messy, and TJ always seemed to end up throwing a few punches at whoever had hit his best friend. He looked at her sideways and said slyly, "Did you finish the Physics homework?"

Spinelli gaped at him in horror and he burst out laughing. "I knew there wasn't homework, you dick!" she said, punching him in the arm and laughing. He winced but only laughed harder as he pulled his car into the school lot and parked. Spinelli checked her phone and glared mockingly at him.

"Quarter after seven? Dude, we're fifteen minutes early and you were worried about being late..." then she shook her head and climbed out of his car. TJ laughed like he only did with her and followed, watching her hips sway as she walked.

_That girl,_ he thought to himself, _is fiiiine..._


	3. Like, Trust and Stuff

**Chapter Three: Like, Trust and Stuff**

Ash slumped down in her desk before third block started. It was Mr Erikson's English and Lit class, and the reason she had gotten no sleep. She watched TJ sit down in his seat behind her and a row over, and acknowledged his nod, then swung her legs up onto the desk just as the bell rang.

"Papers, people!" Erikson called, and the class dutifully passed forward their typed reports on Romeo and Juliet. Ash's paper consisted of an angry bashing of Shakespearean society and the so-called love in Romeo and Juliet, and she was damn proud of it.

Erikson shuffled their papers and said casually, as he did at the beginning of each Lit Discussion Wednesday, "Opinions, folks?"

Ashley Q. squealed."It was soooo romantic!" she gushed.

Ash rolled her eyes and snorted. "You disagree, Miss Spinelli?" he asked.

She snorted again. "You can't fall in love with someone you haven't had any real conversations with. They knew each other for four days! Dude, no. Really. Someone needed to knock their heads together. They just wanted to sleep together. Love takes, time, and like, trust and stuff. Bollocks."

Erikson nodded approvingly, and Ash smirked.

Gus chimed in next. "Ash is right with the whole not being in love yet thing, but you can't love a girl if you don't think she's hot first can you?"

TJ turned around and looked at him. "Yeah you can, man. You can be really into some girl since forever, then one day it hits you: wow, she's hot. Out of the blue." He noticed everyone staring and turned a bit red. "Besides, what if you're blind?"

Erikson arched an eyebrow. "Excellent point TJ," he said, nodding. "Now, have any of you considered Romeo and Juliet's ages? They were younger than you, people!" The discussion went on, but Ash was focused on TJ, who was looking pointedly away from her.

_what the heck was that? _She wondered.


	4. Flat on My Butt for You

The bell rang, and TJ stood up slowly, stretching. One more class to go. He loved block scheduling, adored the concept of only having four classes to deal with per day. Around him, papers shuffled, chairs scraped, and students chattered, but over the din Erikson managed to shout, "No homework tonight folks! Rest up after the all-nighter you pulled writing the Shakespeare essay!"

"Yes!" Spinelli crowed from across the room, and TJ grinned. So typical. He watched her rush out of the room, and followed at a more leisurely pace to meet up at the locker they shared in the Science wing.

She was fumbling in the awful junkpile of her crap and his, trying to yank out her Physics book. He tiptoed up behind her, making sure his converse didn't squeak in the process, then ever so lightly set his hand on her head.

Before he knew what had happened, there was a slam to his shins and he was on the floor. Spinelli was looking at him wild-eyed holding her Physics book like a bat. He stared at her for a moment before cracking up. "What the hell was that Spin?" he asked, still chuckling. "You crazy or somethin'?"

She gave him a dirty look. "I thought you were Lawson, Teej!" TJ winced at the mention of Spinelli's dickwad ex-boyfriend. "I told him never to touch me again, what was I supposed to do?"

TJ laughed. "Turn around first?" Spin laughed to.

"Sorry Teej," she said softly, turning away. He put his thumb on her chin to turn her back, but she shoved his arm away. "Do that again and I'll slug ya," she told him seriously. "C'mon man, you know better." She then turned away and pulled his book out of the locker, passing it towards him. "Let's get to Physics."

TJ stood up and offered her his hand, and, surprisingly, she took it. He yanked her up a bit harder than necessary though, and she fell into him, toppling them both. She fell into his lap, and his arm was around her waist.

"I-" TJ began, just as Spinelli said "Why-" but they were both cut off by-

"Brrrrring!" the last call bell, ringing to tell them they were late for Physics. They stared at each other awkwardly for a second, and TJ wondered how he was going to get up without touching her in a way that would get him brained with the textbook. Finally, she looked up at him, cheeks redder than he'd expected, and said, "Dude, you wanna just skip? I can get us outta school if you wanna go." She paused, then laughed. "We're late anyways." she said unnecessarily.

TJ thought about it. "I need another detention like I need a hole in the head," he told her truthfully.

"We'd get a detention for the late, too," she reminded him. "Besides, I think I can get us out of both." Then she winked. "Girls have talents, you know."

TJ rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say," he told her. She stood and he followed her down the hall.


	5. All Hallows Nuh uh!

Spinelli smiled. She had used this trick once before, when she and Lawson had wanted to go home and make out instead of going to class last semester. When they were outside the nurse's office, she threw her arm over TJ's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Open the door and play along," and slumped weakly against his body. TJ looked at her oddly, but did as she said. When they walked in the door she began to moan as though in extreme pain, and TJ lowered her delicately into a chair. The nurse looked up from her trashy romance novel and gasped. Spinelli curled up in a ball and tried hard to look pitiful, which was difficult for her.

"Goodness child, what's the matter?" the nurse asked, looking over her glasses. "You look worse than you did last time!" Internally Spinelli laughed. Last time she'd had a broken ankle from gym class. Externally however, she simply winced and whimpered, "Cramps." She even managed a few tears.

Mrs. McClain looked at her oddly. "Really that bad?" she asked suspiciously. After all, Ash Spinelli was not known for tears, unless she was the cause. "Ash, if you're playing me..." she began sternly.

Spinelli blinked innocently, then sniffled and curled up in a tighter ball. "Please, Mrs. McClain," she gasped, "it hurts!"

TJ put his arm around her, and she buried her face in his hoodie. Mmmm, essence of Teej. With her face hidden Spinelli took a moment to fangirl, then breathed deeply and whimpered again. He leaned over and whispered into her hair, "shhh..." Then he looked up at the nurse. "Can you do anything for her," she heard him say in a serious tone.

"I can send her home," Mrs. McClain told him, "if someone can take her." Spinelli nudged TJ hard, to let him know that this was his chance.

"I can take her," he said. "I drive her to school every day anyway, and I know her parents can't come, they work."

Spinelli peeked, and saw that the nurse looked skeptical again. She moaned and grasped TJ's shirt, and saw McClain's face soften. "Take her home," she told TJ softly. "I'll tell your teachers."

Without warning, there was suddenly no chair beneath her. TJ set her on her feet on the floor and wrapped an arm around her waist. She blushed, then threw an arm around his shoulder, trying to seem faint and miserable. The nurse wrote them a pass and shooed them out. As soon as they were down the hall and out in the parking lot Spinelli pulled away and giggled.

"I'm a wizard!" she giggled, twirling in a circle giddily. Freedom tasted amazing, like fall air, leaves and smoke and a crisp chill. She grabbed TJ's hand and ran to his car, dragging him like a big muscular rag doll. "We're freeee!" TJ laughed at her, then got in the car and started the engine.

"Get in, crazy. Let's go home." she smiled at him and got in, opening the window a crack. October was so beautiful, with red leaves spinning outside the car in swirls and spirals. She bounced in her seat to TJ's iPod, humming vacantly along to One Headlight. Then she started to feel eyes on her, and turned to find TJ smiling at her slightly.

_Me and Cinderella, put it all together we can drive it home...with one headlight..._

She stared out the window for a few minutes, then realized that TJ was staring at her strangely. "Um...Teej? Is there somethin' on my face or what?"

TJ visibly shook himself. "Sorry dude, spaced out a little."

Her eyes widened. "TJ, you're DRIVING." He chuckled, embarrassed. "Don't space out, man. And eyes on the road."

She glared at him until he turned away, then sighed and propped her boots up on the dash. TJ cleared his throat, but she ignored it.

"Spin, are you...like, doing anything Saturday night?" TJ asked her all in a rush.

And in that moment Ashley Spinelli's heart almost failed.

See, Saturday was two things. For one, it was Halloween. The most totally awesome, completely perfect, 110% rad day of the year. Just the thought of it made Spinelli nearly drool. But it was also something much more sinister: the Homecoming dance. And Spinelli had a sinking feeling TJ wasn't asking her to go out and score some free candy together. He quickly confirmed her fears.

"I need a date for the dance, I'm on Homecoming Court. I know you weren't planning on going, but come on Spin! I'm desperate!" he looked at her with pleading eyes, then quickly turned back to the road.

Spinelli sighed deeply. "Look man, I'm not freakin' goin' to homecoming. Not for you or anyone. I'm sorry, dude, but seriously? Me? Homecoming?" she shook her head hard. "I'm celebrating Halloween right, ok?"

She saw TJ's knuckles whiten on the steering wheel, then added quickly, "Come with me Teej!" He shook his head, but she was suddenly set on this spur of the moment plan. "Please Teej, it'll be wicked! Just like old times!" He turned her way, and she took advantage of his gaze to make a cute puppydog face. "Come onnnnnn!" As he pulled into her driveway, he shook his head and she grabbed his arm. "Seriously man!"

He threw the car in park and turned it off. "Spin, I'm on homecoming court. What if I'm voted king? Besides," he added in response to her dubious look, "I'm on the football team. Do you know how bad that would look?"

Spinelli snorted. "Man, since when do you care about what people think of you? Just come! We'll dress up and get into trouble and just have a good time!"

He looked at her thoughtfully, then nodded. "Ok Spin, but you owe me."

"Bring it Teej. What do I owe you?" she smirked.

"Half your candy," he answered instantly.

She glared. "Try again."

He grinned his lopsided grin and shrugged. "I'll come up with something," he laughed. "But you definitely owe me." Then he got out of his car and started heading for her house. "Dude, you comin'?" she grinned and nodded_, _and followed. _I win again. Checkmate baby._


	6. A Possible Scandal

"Some devil, some angel, has got me to the bone 3"

Early mornings were not TJ's strong suit. He was a night owl, and spent hours at night reading and texting Spin. He regretted it every morning, but never enough to start going to bed at a "decent" hour. He couldn't figure out how she was such a morning person when she was talking to him until three in the morning. He picked her up for school every morning and she always looked alert and fresh.

These musings were occurring as TJ waited in Spinelli's driveway Friday morning. He was early, and she was late. Just as he was about to honk the horn AGAIN, his passenger door opened. He jumped slightly, then got a good look at her.

And tried hard to collect his eyeballs, as they had popped out of his face.

Yes, today was the pep rally, and yes, their school colours were purple and silver, but no, he had not expected her to dress for the occasion. Although, come to think of it, she ordinarily did. But silver fishnets and a short purple dress that looked like a long tight tee shirt were unexpected, even from her.

"Once you pick up your jaw out of your lap we can leave," she said scarcastically. TJ shook his head and blinked.

"Sorry Spin, you caught me off guard too early in the morning," he mumbled, feeling his face redden.

She laughed, and he looked back up at her, and grinned sheepishly. Now that his eyes had left her body, he noticed that she was still wearing her hat. His eyes swept down. Boots, too. Good old Spinelli. Tomboy even when she was being flat-out sexy. Hell, she didn't even know she was being sexy. Or she wouldn't have done it. Spinelli wasn't interested in sexy. She did functional.

As they drove to school, TJ worried silently. At the pep rally they would announce him as a homecoming candidate. He would have to admit that he wasn't going to the dance. And he would have to come up with some kind of costume.

They pulled into the parking lot, and TJ suddenly realized Spinelli was staring at him.

"You good, man?" she asked, a touch softer than her usual gruff demeanor.

He smiled at her. No need to make her feel bad. "Just tryin' to think of a costume. What are you dressing as?" he asked, casually steering the conversation away from himself.

She laughed again, and shook her head. "No way Teej, that's a surprise," she said, giving him a playful shove and getting out of the car. "Now hurry up and get to the locker room, your jockstrap friends need you."

TJ laughed and waved her off. "Get to homeroom, degenerate," he tossed back.

The day of the homecoming game was one of the best all year for students. They came to school, sat through homeroom, watched some videos about drunk driving and discussed them, then were called down by grade, highest to lowest, into the gym for a pep rally, after which lunch was served and the whole school went home. Football players, cheerleaders, and the marching band missed the videos and practiced being peppy in the gym, along with the king and queen candidates. As TJ headed for the gym to meet up with the rest of the team, Menlow grabbed his arm.

"T.J., you haven't bought your homecoming ticket yet," Menlow informed him.

"Actually, Menlow, I'm not going to the dance," TJ told him.

Menlow gaped at him. "But you're on the ballot!" he said in shock.

"I know. But I have somewhere I have to be. Besides," he added with a grin and a wink, "do I actually have to be there to win?"

Menlow smiled at him. "Technically, you don't. It just might start a scandal."

TJ grinned even more brightly at the prospect. "Scandal? Tender..."


	7. Pep Rallies: Yet Another Thing I Hate

_Sorry it's been so long guys, college has been kicking my ass! 3 you all, thanks for keeping up faith!_

Homeroom was awful, as usual. Sure, she had Butch and HK, but the truth of it was a class with Lawson was a class in Hell. Spinelli sat down in her chair and sunk low, trying to be invisible. It was strange, being so alone, without anyone from the gang to back her up. She thought back on the days not too long ago when this was the norm for her, when she and Teej were on the offs...and the night that had probably saved their friendship.

It was a Friday night, and Lawson (as usual) was looking to party. There wasn't a lot going on, but the Detwielers were out of town and TJ was holding what had started as a small gathering but was now a ridiculous high-school stereotype in the empty house. They had only been there for about an hour, and Lawson was already trashed beyond belief. Spinelli chose to avoid him, hanging out with Kirst and Minnette, two girls she'd never even thought she'd be friendly with before she started dating him. In all actuality, they were great friends, but she still watched whistfully as Vince and Gus tried to get Mikey to do shots. She laughed softly at his vehement refusal, then made accidental eye contact with TJ and quickly looked away.

She understood why he was mad at her. Dating Lawson was bad enough, but going back to him after every drunken fight and cheating incident was pathetic. But Spinelli didn't know how to say no to those blue eyes. At least, not yet.

Lawson stumbled over to her and grabbed her by the arm. "C'mon babe, let's go upstairs and have a little pri- -hic!- Privacy," he slurred.

Spinelli jerked away. "Cut it out. I'm not sleeping with you, we've established this," she snapped.

He burped. "You're my girlfriend, I say we're gonna have some fun," he told her in a beer-warped voice. "Now get the fuck off the couch!" He reached out to grab her other arm, but a hand stopped it rather violently before it reached her.

"I think the lady said no," TJ said, yanking Lawson away from her.

"Mind your own, Detwieler," Lawson spat. "I'm gonna bang MY girlfriend tonight, whether she likes it or not!"

Spinelli saw red. "What girlfriend you jerk? You don't have one of those anymore, we're THROUGH!"

Lawson jerked away from TJ and lunged at her, but TJ was too quick. He slugged him hard in the jaw, then leaned down in Lawson's face and said in a deadly calm voice, "Stay the Hell away from her. And get out of my house." He then dragged the drunk teenager out the door and slammed it behind him.

TJ came back and sat down next to Spinelli. Kirst and Minette were gone now, looking for Lucille, part four of their crew. "You okay," he asked quietly.

Spinelli looked away. "M'fine," she grumbled. "Could've handled him though."

TJ struggled not to roll his eyes or groan. "I couldn't help myself. I wasn't about to let my best friend get raped, especially not in my own house."

"I'm your best friend?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course you are!" he replied, exasperated. "Just because I'm pissed at you for dating that disgusting excuse for a human being doesn't mean I don't miss you!" He paused and noticed that her eyes looked a little wet. "Don't cry," he said.

"I'm not you moron," she sniffed. "My eye just hurts."

TJ laughed, then was serious again. "Gonna hang out with us again?" he asked her.

"Of course I am, jerk! I missed you!" she said, suddenly hugging him.

He hugged her back, somewhat awkwardly.

"Good to have you back, Spin," he whispered.

"Good to have you call me that," she replied.

The bell rang, jerking Spinelli out of her reverie. She stood and headed towards the gym with the rest of her homeroom.

"C'mon Ash!" Kirst called.

"Yeah, little miss traitorn, gonna sit with us?" HK teased. "Since you split with Lawson, it's like you disappeared off the face of the Earth!"

"Sorry guys," she replied. "I just wanted to avoid that scumbag."

"What, you mean Butch? He's not that bad!" joked Minette.

"Hey!" Butch whined, elbowing Minette so hard she ran into Lucille. The pair laughed like hyenas.

"No, Lawson!" Spinelli answered, looking around to make sure he wasn't nearby.

"Yeah, we try to avoid him too," Lucille told her. "He's a creep." She tossed her long, dyed-black hair. Students around them moved away and muttered. Goth-girl calling a football player a creep. THAT was a new one.

The group settled in the bleachers and waited for the rally to begin. First the Ashleys and their fellow cheerleaders did some stunts, which Spinelli was grudgingly impressed by. Then the marching band played the Hey song while the cheerleaders and colorguard danced. Or rather, the guard did hand motions and laughed a lot and the cheerleaders did something choreographed and tried not to hit each other.

Finally, the court was announced. First came Dan Bradley and Sue Bob Murphey, prancing down the basket ball court. Next were Ashley Q. and Jimmy Cratner, then Daisy Morris and Randal Weems. Urgh...Randal. Spinelli fought back the urge to boo. Somehow or another, that brown-noser had gained popularity in the past few years. Last, but not least, came Ashley A and TJ. Each member of the court gave a quick thank-you speech, but Spinell wasn't really paying attention. She didn't like most of them anyway, with the exception of Sue Bob. Finally it was TJ's turn. This was gonna be good.

TJ stepped up to the microphone and coughed slightly. "Students of Third Street High," he began.

"This sounds familiar," Spinelli heard someone mutter.

"I would like to thank you for choosing me to be on your homecoming court. It means a lot to me that you chose me for this position. However, I wanted to inform you all that I won't be attending the dance. I plan on celebrating Halloween with a friend of mine instead. Sorry if any of you voted for me." He stepped away, clearly embarrassed but trying hard not to laugh at the shocked faces in the crowd. Spinelli could clearly see his shoulders shaking, but he managed to keep a fairly straight face.

The rest of rally went rather smoothly. Ashley A and Jimmy Cratner were crowned, while people quietly grumbled about how they'd voted for TJ and that this was ridiculous. Spinell grinned. Of course they'd voted for TJ. He was fantastic. Then it hit her: it was her fault. He could have been crowned in front of the whole student body just now...but he hadn't been. And she was the reason. How craptastic of a friend could she get?

She thought about this crappy prospect the whole way back to class, and right up until she was sitting in TJ's passenger seat.

"Something wrong, Spin?" he asked her as he started the car. "You're real quiet...usually you don't shut up. What's the matter?"

She glared out the windshield. "I screwed up," she said irritably.

TJ's head spun towards her violently. "Screwed up how? Like, Lawson screwed up?"

"No! Oh hell no Teej, I'm not an idiot!" then she sighed. "I shouldn't have made you miss out like this. You were gonna be king!"

TJ shrugged. "Your point?"

"It's my fault your not!" she practically exploded. "I took that chance from you, what kind of best friend does that?"

"I don't actually care," he told her. "I'd rather spend Halloween with you than dancing with a bunch of people I don't like...like Ashley A..." he shuddered. "Skank."

"Really?" Spinelli asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she's really a skank. The whole football team's had a piece of that-"

"Ew! No not A, I know she's a ho, I mean...you'd rather hang out with me?"

TJ laughed. "Of course I would! You're my best friend." He pulled abruptly into her driveway. "Now get out of my car."

Spinelli got out, smiling. "Fine!" she called after him as he pulled out, "but MY COSTUME IS SO GONNA BE BETTER THAN YOURS!"


	8. Thaddeus T Third III

TJ was beginning to panic. "Beckyyy!" he whined loudly from the bathroom. His older sister didn't even look up from her book.

"Do you need something, loser?" she called back.

"Can you please come here?" he answered tensely.

She groaned and put her book down, walking into TJ's bathroom and promptly bursting out laughing. "Teej, what the hell did you do?" she gasped, hands on her knees.

There he stood, defeated by his own costume. His face was chalky, too white and smeary. His eyes were too dark, ringed like a raccoon clown or something equally ridiculous. Worst of all, he was pouting. "I tried to make my costume," he said quietly. A chunk of white gunk fell from his cheek."

"Costume of what?" Becky choked, wiping her eyes. "Diaper cream?"

"Would you please just help me?" TJ snapped. "I'm supposed to be a murder victim."

Becky tried to hold back her giggles. She grabbed a wash cloth and dampened it under the sink. "You asked for it bud," she said menacingly

Xx0oXx

Two painstaking hours, several meltdowns, and a shower later, Becky put down her makeup brush, satisfied. "There," she said with a grin. "Go look in the mirror."

TJ turned around nervously, and was shocked by what he saw. In front of him in the glass stood a tall, broad shouldered football player with dark, sunken eyes, a pale complexion, and a ghastly slash in his throat. "Becky, this is fantastic! Thanks!" He hugged her, and she gave him a gentle shove.

"Get off me loser, you're going to smear your face," she said with a laugh. "Go pick up your little girlfriend and have some fun."

TJ shoved her back playfully. "Spin's not my girlfriend. She's my girl-space-friend." He paused. "Thanks again, seriously." Then, before things could get any more friendly and awkward, he waved goodbye and headed for Spin's.

0oXx0o

Meanwhile, Ash was having her own problems with her costume. She stared at her self in the bathroom mirror, too embarrassed to even move.

Her skirt...it was so short...and her top was so...small. It had come in the mail a week ago, the label on the box clearly stating, "BABYDOLL, SUCKRPNCH. SPINELLI, ASHLEY." She had been so excited for this costume, a badass female role in a spectacular comic and rad movie. The gun, the leg holster, the katana, everything about it screamed, "SPINELLI!" Everything except the outfit.

So here she stood, debating. Could she really convince herself to leave this room in a miniskirt, cropped top, and thigh high stockings? Would the badassery of the character eclipse the sluttiness of the costume? Finally she sighed. What else could she do anyway? She hadn't planned a backup outfit for this exact reason: now there was no way for her to chicken out. Just as she was bracing herself to leave, she heard the doorbell ring. 'Thank God my parents aren't home,' she thought, clinging to this tiny blessing as she dashed down the stairs, pigtails bouncing. She opened the front door and there stood...

Dead TJ. Ash gasped, startled by his deceased appearance. Pale skin, hollow eyes and cheeks, awful bloody throat. He laughed as she took it all in.

"Whatsamatter Spin?" he teased, "I scare ya?"

Spin rolled her eyes. "Like Hell, lamebrain. Was just wondering who did you in before I had the chance."

TJ gasped in mock horror. "How could you? I thought we had something special!" The two promptly burst out laughing. When they had calmed down, Spin grabbed TJ's hand.

"Let's get going! I don't want all the little kids to get all the candy!" she said excitedly, dragging him along towards the neighbors' house.

That was when TJ caught sight of her costume. He gulped and she could see him trying to maintain eye contact...and failing. She blushed, went to tease him, then thought better of it. Why bother embarrassing the poor boy? Instead, she ignored his wandering gaze and banged on the neighbors' door. The door opened and crotchety old Mr. Gardner answered.

"Trick or treat!" Spin shouted excitedly, thrusting her bag forward.

"Ain't you kids a li'l old?" Mr. Gardner grumbled, reaching behind him to grab the bowl of chocolates off the table where he kept his keys.

"Nah," Tj said with a laugh, plunging his hand into the bowl and grabbing a generous fistful for himself, then another for Spin. She looked at him quizzically, and he turned to her and said simply, "Your hands are smaller than mine." She smiled and turned away.

"Thanks Mr. Gardner!" she shouted, walking away down the path, fighting the urge to giggle like a schoolgirl. One almost slipped out when she heard the crabby old geezer call, "Just get the Hell off my lawn, hooligan!"

XxOoXx

The night went on, and TJ felt his bag getting heavier, the plastic straps stretching. He offered to take Spin's, but she just glared at him. "Let's do something else," she said, swinging her arms like the little girl he never remembered her being.

"Like what?" he asked skeptically. The only time he'd ever seen her act like this, she'd just broken Randal Weems' nose.

"We could go somewhere...explore..." she smirked, eyes roaming over his shoulder. TJ looked behind him, confused. Then his eyes locked on the cemetary.

"Oh..." he whispered, eyes lighting up. "Tender." Then he paused. "Have you been planning this all along?" he asked.

"Of course, duh!" she said matter-of-factly. "Now c'mon, I wanna check out the crypt!" Before he could say another word, she was already across the street and half way over the wall.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he thought aloud. Half-shrugging, TJ followed his tiny friend over the wall and into the Third Street Cemetery, burial site of millionaire philanthropist Thaddeus T. Third III, namesake of their street and school. Rumor had it he lurked around his crypt on All Hallows' Eve, waiting for the right person to sneak in so he could tell them where he hid his fortune all those years ago. TJ didn't believe in ghosts, and he certainly wasn't getting his hopes up to win the fortune of Third Street fame, but the story certainly felt a little more realistic when surrounded by spooky marble headstones and dark, spindly trees. Spin seemed to have no such qualms.

"Hurry the hell up Teej! We gotta be waiting at the mausoleum by midnight or we won't have a chance to get the dough!" She beckoned wildly from some ten feet ahead, up what in the day was a pristine manicured lawn, but in the moonlight looked craggy and wild.

"Y-you don't really believe in that stuff, do you Spin?" Teej laughed shakily, catching up to her and following uncertainly as she darted up the hill towards the small marble building at its peak.

"Oh, fuck no!" she scoffed, dashing a bit ahead of her companion then waiting impatiently for him to follow. "Damn, would you hurry up! It's all for fun...and there's some incentive waiting for you up there!"

"Like what," he muttered irritably, "a creepy dead guy with a fistful of fifties?" They reached the peak, TJ trying to hide his breathlessness, and Spin reached behind a marble headstone. She withdrew her hand, and in it she held a bottle of rum and a ouija board. "Really Spin?" TJ asked in a panicked voice. "Do you honestly think that's a good idea?"

Spin laughed. "No. That's why it's fun." She grinned a Cheshire smile. "Come on Mr. Good-Boy, live a little." She took a swig from the bottle and set the board in front of the locked mausoleum door. She settled the planchete on the center and beckoned him to kneel beside her. "Let's get this party started."


	9. I'm Not as Think as you Drunk I Am

Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so awfully long, I get the worst writer's block sometimes, and I just didn't know where to go with it. Thank you so much for your patience and encouraging reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I'm so glad to have wonderful readers like you guys. Just so you guys know, there is a method to most of my madness. I know a lot of you don't like the "Ash," thing, but it's mostly used as a defined difference between her childhood and now, as well as a difference between her other friends and TJ. I hope that doesn't completely ruin the story for you.  
>Peace~~LBB<p>

_"Come on Mr. Good-boy, live a little. Let's get this party started!"_

Spin was shivering with delight almost as much as cold. The spooky scene around her, the faintly glowing cardboard beneath her fingers, the liquor bottle resting in the grass against her thigh, the sheer illegality of it all made her spine tingle and her heart race. Adrenaline was her drug, and this was the highest she'd been in ages.

Looking up at her All-American Jock best friend, she saw the hesitation in his eyes. For all his schemes and plots, he was never one to touch on the darker sides of nature...or supernature. Especially for someone who "didn't believe in that crap."  
>"Come on Teej," she coaxed, patting the lush cemetery grass beside her. "It's just a game, right? I mean, you don't believe in any of this stuff, do you?"<p>

He shook his head mutely and sat down beside her, still peering around warily. Spin smiled encouragingly and offered him the whiskey bottle. "To calm your nerves," she told him, and watched as he swigged before taking a gulp for herself. She then smiled darkly and settled her fingers on the planchette, shooting TJ a look that meant for him to follow suit. She watched as his fingers were hesitantly placed near hers, before moving the pointer in a lazy clockwise circle. After a few moments, she said in a loud, carrying whisper,

"_Thaddeus T. Third III...speak to us."_

Without warning, the wind picked up. Branches shook and TJ's trusty cap nearly blew away across the darkened plot. Spin felt her eyes widen in momentary panic, and watched as Teej's did the same.

"I can't do this!" TJ said, pulling away sharply.

"Why not?" she asked. Sure, the wind was a weird coincidence, but it wasn't that uncommon for there to be a heavy breeze in October.

Teej didn't answer, just stared off over her shoulder. She turned around and saw it: Lydia Mason's headstone.

Lydia Mason had been a grade below them, a spunky and intelligent girl with ginger ringlets and a sassy attitude. A close friend of Theresa (Cornchip girl), she had spent a lot of time with Gus and Mikey. After their sophomore homecoming, she had been riding home with some friends and their car was T-boned by a drunk man driving home from the bar. Lydia had been the only person killed, and died on the way to the hospital. Her loss had been something of a local tragedy, and everyone knew someone with a "I was a friend of Lydia Mason" bumper sticker or sign in their yard.

A week before the dance, Lydia had mustered up the courage to ask TJ to be her date. He was already going with Ashley A, and had been sincerely sorry to have to say no. She'd been crushed, but put on a brave face and went to the dance alone. It was her last night on earth...two years ago tonight.

"Teej," Spin said softly, putting the board away and sitting next to him, back leaned against the marble of the mausoleum. "You can't blame yourself for saying no to her. What were you supposed to do, tell Ashley A you had another date, sorry?"

He turned away from her. "Look, I'm just saying I don't want to do this so close to her grave. It's disrespectful, ok?"

"Meaning you don't want to hear what she might have to say to you," she said. TJ just glared. "I'm not saying you have to do it. I'm just saying that you can't lie to me. I know better man, I know you." They sat in silence, passing the bottle back and forth for a few minutes.

"You okay?" she asked him, leaning against his shoulder for a moment, before realizing that she was acting like a girl.

"Yeah," he said, before tossing back and chugging from the bottle. Spin knew better than to pull it away from him, so she just watched with concern. When she realized he wasn't going to stop, she elbowed him gently.

"C'mon man, save some for the fishies," she told him. He handed her the bottle reluctantly.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes. "You ever do something you regret?" he asked her, slurring just slightly.

"Have I done anything I didn't?" she asked with a dry laugh. Teej gave her a look. Even drunk he was sensible and concerned about her welfare. She fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Yeah dude, I've made some mistakes. I wish I hadn't done a lot of things. But there are more things I wish I _had_ done."

"Like what?" he asked her, sounding too curious for comfort. Spin blanked her face and laughed. "You're going to have to get me a lot more drunk if you want me to get all personal on you."

"Come on Spin," TJ said, now turning to face her. "I've known you for what, twelve years? How many times have you told me anything I couldn't figure out just by looking at you?"

Now Spin was surprised. "But you know like, everything about me."

"Yeah, because I'm a good guesser."

"Fine," she said, blowing her bangs out of her face. "What do you need to know that you don't already know?"

"Well for starters, what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Black...I don't see how this is helping anything," she said sarcastically.

"Humor me babe," he said with a smile, still sipping the whiskey.

"Don't call me babe," she snapped, blushing. "I know yours is red...God, what don't I know about you? Tell me something I don't know about you!"

"Uhhh...how about this? I'm afraid of your mom." He stared her down, dead serious. She managed to keep a straight face for a second, then cracked up laughing, harder than she probably should have.

"Seriously man? My MOM?" she sorted. "Dude, my mother is about as threatening as a kitten."

"Kittens have claws. Besides, when I took you to the eighth grade dance she pulled me aside and told me if I didn't keep my hands off her Pookie she'd have to- she'd cut them off."

"Nuh-uh!" Spinelli said laughingly. "Really? That's so hilarious dude!"

"Sure scared me!" he said.

She snorted. "That explains why you wouldn't dance with me. Anything else you're wonderiiing?" By now the liquor was three fourths gone, as was Spinelli's mind.

"Yeah." TJ said suddenly not laughing.

"Well...?" Spin tapped her toe impatiently. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering about what you regret not doing is all," Teej scratched his head, looking uncomfortable even as his eyes lost focus. Spin took a deep swig to hide her discomfort.

"Um...you remember in middle school...after the eighth grade dance...you kind of asked me out? And I kind of-"

"Shut me down?" TJ asked.

"Yeah. Man, I wish I hadn't been so nasty. You just caught me off guard, you know? I didn't wanna be your weak little girlfriend, I wanted to be your best friend. I should have said yeah. Or been nicer. I'm so gone Teej, does this make any sense?"

"Yeah I understand. I wasn't really- I wasn't mad at you. Just was sad 'cause I really like you."

"Liked?" she asked, sure she'd misheard him slurring.

TJ laughed. "Yeah...still do."

Sober Spinelli would have shied away, made a joke, punched his arm. Sober Spinelli didn't want anyone to see her feelings. But sober Spinelli wasn't here.

Spin grinned teasingly. "Reallly?" she asked.

"Yeah, really. You're pretty much the most amazing person I know. If it wasn't for you I'd be slow dancing with Ashley A. right now, cuz that's what everyone wants me to do," he told her.

_What will Spinelli say? What will TJ do? Find out in the next installment!_


	10. Beer Goggles and Hangover Eyes

TJ's head was throbbing harder than a just-beaten gong, and probably for good reason. He'd had more than his share of Jack last night with Spinel-

Spinelli. With Spinelli, in the cemetery. With a combination of horror and elation, TJ remembered the night before.

"_Yeah, really," he told her. "You're pretty much the most amazing person I know. If it wasn't for you I'd be slow dancing with Ashley A. right now, cuz that's what everyone wants me to do."_

_She laughed. "Yeah TJ, I doubt everyone wants you dancing with A…every girl in that damn school wants to be all caught up in your arms or whatever. Don't be offended that it isn't my style. It isn't that I'm not interested. It's just that I'd much rather just do this." With that, she leaned forward and kissed him. No hesitation, just suddenly those perfect lips on his. She tasted like Jack Daniels and Mary Janes and every good memory TJ had, of summer sun and winter snow, of laughter and sarcasm and perfection. Before he could really enjoy it though, she had pulled away and was staring in his eyes. "You're drunk Teej. And I'm hammered. We need to go home."_

"_What for?" he asked, feeling for all the world like a stereotypical stupid jock. _

_Spinelli just smiled at him, a strange, sad smile, then stood up and turned away. "Come on, Teej. We'll talk in the morning." And with those words she'd walked away into the gathering mist.__ –p-_

He had followed her, of course. Followed her home, up the tree, right into her room. She hadn't said a word, just smiled and shooshed him when he followed her in. She hadn't asked him to leave, hadn't said she didn't want him there. She simply removed her clothes, with little warning, slipped into a washworn oversized shirt and some boxers, and slipped into bed. When T.J. tried to lie down on the floor, she shook her head and made room for him beside her. That was the last thing he remembered last night.

But here she was, wrapped up in his arms. Sound asleep. Drooling slightly on his arm.

Ew.

Let's try to forget about the fact that she's drooling.

In trying to avoid her spit on his arm, he remembered what they had said between laying down and dreaming.

"_We need to rest," she whispered into his chest as she curled closer to him. We need to sleep so we can face the world in the morning…and each other." She looked serious._

"_Spin, you're pretty much the only person I can face in the mornings. I hate mornings. They suck," he told her, and she grinned. _

"_I know you big lug, but this is all going to look different with hangover eyes instead of beer goggles," she told him. "I'm sleeping at your place tonight. Let's roll." After some effort, she managed to stand up, only flashing him a brief view of her underwear, disappointingly enough._

And Spin had been right. She always was. Questions that hadn't even occurred to him last night suddenly flashed through his mind. What if he wasn't good enough for her? What if she hadn't meant it? What if they broke up? How would this affect their friendship? And for the love of all that is holy, what would their friends say?

But then she stirred in his arms, murmuring blearily, "Nggg, dammit Tj! turn off the bloody sun," and pressed her face into his chest. She was wearing one of his tee shirts. It was probably the most perfect thing he'd ever seen. Who cared what anyone thought? They could make this work. They had to. Because there couldn't possibly be anything more important than something that felt this right. His reverie was interrupted when she hit a tiny fist against his chest. "Too bright Teej!" TJ just laughed and covered her head with the comforter.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hours later, she woke up. It was funny to see Spin acting anti-morning, especially since TJ was feeling highly optimistic and bubbly at the moment. "Why are you so damn cheerful this morning, Dorkweiler?" she asked crossly as he made her scrambled eggs with mushroom and potato. "Did you fall on your head last night?"

TJ laughed. "I think you dropped your morning person card on the way home," he teased, dumping the steaming eggs on a plate in front of her. "Hungover doesn't suit you, does it?"

"Shut up," she said quietly, taking a big bite of breakfast. "Just be glad you're a good cook or I'd still be in bed."

"Nobody said you had to get out of bed," he told her serenely. "I just said there was food in it for you if you moved. You were making my fingers fall asleep."

"Was that a fat joke?" she asked in mock-anger.

"Yes, Spin. You're morbidly obese…obviously." TJ just barely managed to dodge the fist flying towards his face. "Damn, you know I'm kidding!" He stood suddenly and pulled her chair back, then threw her over his shoulder, wincing as her strong, bony fists slugged his shoulders.

"Theodore Detweiler, what the hell do you think you're doing? Put me DOWN!" she shouted, writhing and struggling in vain. The only person who had ever gotten the best of her was TJ Detweiler, and he wasn't planning on putting her down just get.

"Don't call me that ASHLEY," he said calmly, carrying her into the living room and dropping her on the couch. He was surprised to see that her face was serious, not laughing or angry. "What's wrong?"

"Last night," she said.

"Yes?" he asked her, concerned. He knew she would fight him on this. It was her nature. But it was his nature to convince people to do what is right, what is good, and this was more than right and good. It was perfect. How could she say no?

"I was drunk," she mumbled, not meeting his eyes. "I was drunk, so it didn't happen. We don't talk about things that happen when I'm drunk."

For a moment, T.J. thought the world was collapsing. His whole plan rode on how right last night had seemed, how right she felt in his arms, how good this really was. But he looked down at her huddled defiantly on the sofa, chin jutting and eyes averted, and he saw how afraid she was. Of what, he could not be sure. But fear didn't visit Spinelli more than once or twice per year, and never without reason.

"We don't?" he asked her gently. "We didn't talk about the things Lawson did to you? We didn't talk about the day you tried to hit me?" She simply shook her head violently. It sounded like she may have muttered "It's different," but T.J. couldn't be sure. "This isn't the first time I've kissed you, Ashley Spinelli, and I'll be damned if it will be the last. Now get your ass in the kitchen and eat your eggs."


End file.
